wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer/TalkArchive/10MAY2007-13MAY2007
Hey I am sorry that you missed the only kind of vandal you might like this morning. I suppose I should have left it for you, but I just happened to be on at that moment, and s/he seemed the relentless type who wouldn't stop until blocked. Oh well, here's hoping you'll get the next one. --thisniss 04:52, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :All vandals must be smited (smooted?) immediately! Maybe we ought to start a page for deleted items we like...heh heh. Anyway, thanks for getting them on this Mommies Day, and Happy Mother's Day and Happy Stephen's Birthday!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:57, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :smothed?--thisniss 15:34, 14 May 2007 (UTC) SCBD DB has put up a link to the Birthday Cards for Stephen at NoFactZone. He asked if there was a way to add their card to the rest, and what I've done for now is just use our template with their text. You can't put an external link inside the template, so I linked to their page on the wiki, rather than back out to their site. I may be able to grab their card and do something with it tomorrow, but thought I would point this out to you so 1) you would know why I made a card in their name, 2) you would know that the word is getting out about the bday cards, and 3) you would know that I could use some help with this if you have the time. :) Oh - and it still might be worth it to post this on the colboards, if someone hasn't already? Happy Stephen's Birthday, I believe even in your crazy timezone by now (you bunch of holiday slackers)! --thisniss 07:54, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :Just wanted to let you know that I posted a link on the colboards this morning, in the birthday cards thread. I also sent a message to the CCInsider blog about our Stephen Colbert's Birthday Day celebrations, with a link to the cards.--thisniss 18:18, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Collander Ass Ha! I forgot. On a totally different note, did you see my note on the Admin Board about TCR schedule? --thisniss 05:48, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :LOL, yes I did, I have been trying to remember a page I had been working on...doing random work in hope or remembering...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:54, 13 May 2007 (UTC) ::Maybe I can halp!? Sometimes I remember things. lol --thisniss 06:05, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :::Oddly enough, I believe I just remembered..the WGA is threatening to go on strike and everyone is blaming the writers for the quality of crap on tv, etc.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:09, 13 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Speaking of which, did you see the birthday card I made? I thought it was pretty good, but I wish it weren't the last one on the page, and I can't think of another one to put on there! Oh, well--thisniss 06:42, 13 May 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, yes, LOL, I wonder how many people will get it!? Of course Stephen will, and he's the only one who matters!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:53, 13 May 2007 (UTC) For linking and ease I made this: , which yields this: . Thought we might get good use out of it. Happy day before Stephen Colbert's Birthday! Check out the blog for today, if you haven't yet - I think it looks pretty good! El Payo truthified the Bday article entry, and I put the link to the cards at the top, so we've got both in the blog entry. I thought we might link to it on the Colboards and the Comedy Central blog (which seems to have recently posted a first link to us - I'll try to find it later and put it up on the admin board).--thisniss 19:40, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :I saw that and was thinking all we had to do was check the and change the square brackets to the fancy ones...good idea.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:42, 12 May 2007 (UTC) ::Many of the "what links here" pages are in queue to change, because I made changes to the Template:Hello and Template:Policy so they will route directly to "Stephen Colbert" rather than through the redirect. I looked at a lot of the other pages, and most of the ones I looked at already had a direct link to "SC" as well as the redirect through OGS. I was just thinking that for future use we could use the Template:OGS to be on the safe side, and also because I am lazy and it saves me oh so little typing. ;) It will take a while for the template shifts on "hello" and "policy" to show on the "what links here" page (our "job queue" number is ridiculous right now), but once that happens, we can go back through and sub the OGS template in if we feel the need.--thisniss 20:06, 12 May 2007 (UTC) ::P.S. The above comments may or may not have had any relevance at all to what you actually meant. You know how slow I can be, so if I'm just confusing the matter, please be sure to clarify for my poor, addled brain. Globalwarmingsham123 This user's edits to Al Gore are a little suspect and seem rushed (to be charitable). Still there is truthiness in what he or she wrote, even if it's not exactly wikiality style writing. --El Payo 07:24, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Inadvertent GoogleBomb Do you realize that we are the #4 Google link for "The Greatest President Ever"? Zoinks. --El Payo 04:57, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :I moved the rest of the rather lengthy conversation we were having in your absence over to the Admin Board, out of consideration for your talk page! Where the hell are you when we want to fill up your talk page, anyway?? lol --thisniss 07:43, 12 May 2007 (UTC) blooog Heya. I'm going to put the birthday card links up for tomorrow's blog entry. I'll make sure I get it right the first time so I only post it once. ;) I thought I might post the Stephen Cake image, rather than one of the blank card images, because I think it will be easier to make a readable "thumbnail". But if you have other suggestions or thoughts, I'll be around for chatting and I'll be working on this tonight so that it's the very, very best it can be for Our Glorious Stephen. I wondered if you had Main Page ideas, etc. as well? (just a thought - any chance of "virtual streamers" or some kind of extra decorations for the page? Knowing you, you're probably already 10 steps ahead of me on this, but... well, I still wanted to ask). --thisniss 01:47, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :actually I'm a little behind...but we can always post something...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:56, 12 May 2007 (UTC) ::Well, we still have till Sunday, right? To clarify - for the Main Page. I'm going to post the blog stuff for the 12th, but the Bday stuff on the Main Page can be on the 13th, his real bday. (nevermind last edit. I just get confused b/c I count inclusive wrong. You've seen this before.) --thisniss 03:30, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Googlemap Are the Googlettes like the Rockettes? Cuz you should totally trademark that! lol --thisniss 07:50, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :Well, I am not sure if those tags will ever be used, but I feel the language is close to correct...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:53, 11 May 2007 (UTC) He's Singin' in Korean!!!!! Girl? I wanna dedicate this song to you And the Time 100 Girl, I love you so much My feelings can only be expressed in Korean 너가 나의 여아 이다 그래서 너는 우리가 우리가Hawkeye과 뜨거운 입술으로 모일 수 있는 김 어떤 카이를 먹을 수 있는 나의 여아 이다 것 을 너가 있있는 나의Hyundai으로 얻으십시요 것 을 너는 있있다 (You know you’re my girl So get into my Hyundai You know you’re my girl We can eat some Kim Chi We can get together Like Hawkeye And Hot Lips) CHORUS: He’s singin’ in Korean He’s singin’ in Korean He’s singin’ in Korean He’s singin’… In KOREAN!!!!! 그리고 그때 우리는 할 것이다 다른 것을... 그밖의 무엇이 한국어 이는가? (And then we’ll do something else… What else is Korean?) CHORUS: He’s singin’ in Korean He’s singin’ in Korean He’s singin’ in Korean He’s singin’… In KOREAN!!!!! --El Payo 06:45, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :HAHAHA! Nice job capturing those lyrics, I was lmao! --MC Esteban™ 07:04, 11 May 2007 (UTC) ::Did anyone catch the title?--El Payo 07:10, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :::I think it's just "He's Singin' In Korean"--MC Esteban™ 16:02, 11 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Second the MC on this.--thisniss 18:36, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Chat If you have a minute at some point, I'd like to run an idea by you. --thisniss 01:46, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :Okay, posted to Almanac, made blog page & talk (called it "Wikia Blog Posts" just to make sure that it didn't get mistaken for any other "blog" in generic) AND... I made a total ass of myself (not a collander ass, just and ass) by posting three different version of the same thing because you can't edit the f*#K*r once you get it up. AND you can't really see what it's going to look like in the wiki window, because it looks totally different in the blog. AND I'm an idiot anyway. So there. Arrrgghhh. I couldn't be more embarrassed if Jane Fonda were sitting on my lap trying to get fresh with me. But at least I now know what not to do. Ever. Again. Damn steep learning curve, if you ask me. --thisniss 04:53, 11 May 2007 (UTC) ::Yay! Angela fixed it! And now I know what not to do again. Now that the embarrassment has (mostly) passed, the important thing I learned from this is that if you want to post an image so it sits beside the text, you have to link to it as html, not with a wiki link. It was in trying to do this that I made all my duplicate posts - just thought you might like to know for future reference. Of course, you might already have known that, but I did not. Had to look at all the other Wikia blogs to figure it out, and had to make an omelette on my face along the way. Mixed metaphors are a good thing, don't you think? lol --thisniss 18:36, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Whistleblowers I added a table to the whistleblowers page so we could keep track of all the people we should be ignoring (or should have been - and hopefully/probably have been - ignoring for a while). I took one of the links you already had on the page, and added the fired attorneys, but didn't go much further cuz I gotta run. If you like the idea, I can fill out the table more later (and I'm certain you'll have additions of your own - I didn't even put Mark Klein on there, etc.). But if you think it makes the page too weighty, etc. maybe we could make it a subpage or something.--thisniss 19:53, 10 May 2007 (UTC) P.S. 1) Humor blog is up, and 2) Had an idea for a "spring cleaning week" with prizes (for example "best 'totally rewritten' article," "best 'most wanted' article" stuff like that) - just wanted to mark it here before I forget again. :) Your new templates rock, too, btw! Ukelele Phil Hey, what have you done to Ukelele Phil? Is this some kind of arcane administrator punishment for not being funny enough? Give me a break - put Ukelele Phil's write up back on his page, at least for a day. You'll make a bunch of people very happy. InsanityClause 16:13, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Michael Moore I think he's coming out with a new movie about the strains on the American Health System. No doubt the movie will focus on how much of a financial strain he is due to the constant half-hourly heart attacks he suffers. So how about an article on that? Or perhaps including it in Michale Moores entry.Tourskin 01:09, 12 May 2007 (UTC) IRC Tell me about the IRC? What is that? Thanks. Ice 9 I wrote the page for "Ice 9" (which was an unwritten link on the polar bear page) It turned out REALLY GOOD. It would be cool if you could link it around with the other bear stuff... or I guess I could probably do that come to think of it... Thanks. critique Hey I did some work on put Ice 9 and put it up for critique. Question: Well I read your review on Boston... Uh... You know that this site is pushing a liberal agenda through satire right? Like feigning exagerated right-wing stupidity to make it look foolish? Right? You do GET IT don't you? Again thanks for everything, I hope I didn't offend you or anything. Redneck Tag That tag is great! I added it to the Monster truck and Monster Truck Rally pages. I'm sure there are dozens of other relevant pages too. --Careax 06:32, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :Thank you, if you have any suggestions for improvement, or ideas for other tags, please just jump right in!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:37, 13 May 2007 (UTC)